Even the Best Mages Fall to Mother Nature
by miraculousoceanseyes
Summary: Natsu sneaks into Lucy's house again, no surprise. Unfortunately for Lucy, that morning she gets her worst period yet and is out of supplies. Poor Natsu is oblivious as usual. (A short NaLu Fanfiction)


**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, settings, or plot elements. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. All characters are being used in a fictitious matter.**

 **I have no idea if anyone will read this. But for those of you who do:**

 **This is just a Nalu short story I've decided to do in order to test out the format and Doc uploading interface. It probably will not be more than 3 chapters. Hopefully more stories will come the more I feel inspired to write them!**

 **Enjoy!**

From the moment she woke up, Lucy knew that today would suck, her back and neck were sore, as if she layed on a rock all night. Her skin was clammy, droplets of sweat pricked her arms and forehead, as if she'd slept next to the heater in the middle of summer. She felt like she was sleeping against a wall, but it didn't feel _too_ bad so she snuggled closer, until an arm tightened around her waist. Her eyes flew open, and she gritted her teeth, finally comprehending the situation.

"NATSU!" She screeched and kicked him off the bed, unfortunately dragging her, and the bubblegum bedsheet twisted around her ankle, down to the floor with him.

"G'morning Luce," the dragon-slayer replied with a groan.

"What's with all the noise? I was having the best dream about fish, and you guys ruined it. How is a cat supposed to any sleep around here?" A sleepy eyed Happy complained from the foot of the bed.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE NOISE THEN GO SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE. " Yelled the celestial spirit mage. She pushed Natsu away, and he nestled into a ball, resuming his slumber on the carpeted floor.

"I can't believe you two," scoffed Lucy as she untangled the sheet. _What an awful way to start the day._ Lucy thought, rubbing her sore neck. Outside her window the sky was gloomy and overcast, as if it was trying to match her demeanor. _It's almost impossible for it to get even more miserable._

But little did she know, today was going to be a lot worse.

"I don't understand why you two always feel the need to-" standing up and brushing herself off in a huff, Lucy was suddenly struck with an intense wave of nausea. She groaned, gripping her abdomen, and fell back down to the floor. _It can't be,_ she thought. "Owwww" the blonde moaned and curled into a fetal position, squeezing her eyes shut. His sensitive ears easily picking up Lucy's sounds of distress, Natsu rushed over to the girl.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. The fire mage's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Sitting down next to Lucy, Natsu pulled her closer to him, almost to the point where she was on his lap. He caught her scent in the process, his nostrils flared.

"Luce, did something happen? You smell really weird, but you don't look hurt. Are you sick?" _She almost smells of blood, but it's a different scent, as if it's mingled with her usual sugar cookie smell._ Now, Natsu was very worried, he didn't like that she was in pain, but he had no idea what was wrong.

 _Crap. 'I smell different,' I guess it must be. I just hope I didn't ruin my favorite underwear._ The blonde sighed, all thoughts of her anger towards her best friends forgotten. "Yes, Natsu, I'm fine, just taken by surprise that's all. You can let me go now." She assured Natsu, in an attempt to escape his arms

"But, Luce, you smelled of-"

"I'M FINE." A dark aura appeared around Lucy, and the look in her eye dared him to speak back to her.

Taken aback by Lucy's sudden outburst, Natsu quickly released her, and quieted down; burrowing his head into his soft dragon scaled scarf. _She's scarier than Erza_. He watched as Lucy pushed herself up slowly, grimacing along the way, and walked to her closet to get clothes before slamming and locking the bathroom door.

"What the hell was that all about, Happy? The scent is even stronger now. "

"Are we back in Edolas? Because she is just like Scary Lucy." Happy replied with a nod, and both the mage and the exceed shivered in remembrance.

४४४

Lucy just wanted to cry, of course it had to happen today, the first day of her period, and Natsu was here. _Thank Mavis he's too ignorant to realize what's wrong._ On her first day her period is the heaviest, and her cramps and other symptoms are the worst. She sighed and reached into her bathroom cabinet looking for a specific box, that unfortunately for her, was empty.

"Oh shit." She cursed under her breath. _That's it I'm screwed._ Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head, "Oh duh! I can summon Virgo. She must have something for me!" Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her keys from her pocket that she forgot to empty last night.

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy shouted with a triumphant tone.

"Hello, Princess, how can I help you?"

" Virgo, I am so glad you are here," Lucy clutched the spirit's hands, "you don't happen to have any spare … um...uh.. _feminine_ products from the celestial world do you?" The mage's cheeks erupted into a blush red enough to make a tomato jealous.

"No, Princess, I do not, since celestial spirits are immortal, we do not reproduce, and so therefore do not go through what humans refer to as, 'that time of the month.' But if it would make you feel better, I would be more than happy to do a dance to ease your cramps." Virgo started to wave her arms and jump around in what Lucy thought was a dance, before she was interrupted by a bang on the door.

"Um, Lucy, are you alright? You've been in there for a while, and…I … uh… and Happy .. was.. Um… worried about you." Natsu finished the last three words in a rush, but the pain in his voice was evident. _I totally forgot Natsu and Happy were here._

"Yes, Natsu, Princess is fine she is just-mmph!" Lucy clapped her hand over Virgo's mouth before she said something that Lucy didn't want Natsu to hear.

"Shh, Virgo, don't tell Natsu, I don't want him to know." Lucy shushed.

From outside the door, Natsu's muffled voice could be heard calling, "Wait, VIRGO?! What are you doing in there? Lucy, what the hell is going on?" The blonde winced, hand still over Virgo's mouth.

"Princess?" The spirit whispered inside Lucy's hand.

"What?"

"I apologize for not being useful. Would you like to punish me?!" Virgo's eyes lit up in excitement. Lucy jumped back, her face contorting in confusion.

"Why do you always want to be punished so bad?"

"I will take that as a no, then. Very well, I will be going, Princess. Maybe if you ask Big Brother he can fetch what you desire."

"There is no way in hell that I will summon Loke for this problem!" Lucy cried out. But by the time she finished, Virgo was already gone.

 _Well, crap, what am I supposed to do now?_ Lucy wanted to pace around her small bathroom, but feared that it would only make things worse. "If only I could get Levy..." She tapped her chin in thought. Unexpectedly, another painful wave of cramps came, causing Lucy to cry out.

"LUCY" Natsu yelled from behind the locked door, the smell was even worse. His heart started beating rapidly, he was almost in a state of panic. The pinkette balled his hand into a fist, and it erupted into flames. _Maybe I could burn the door dow-_

"Natsu, don't even _think_ of burning my door down. I told you I'm...ack...fine." Lucy called with a grimace. "But I need you to do some thing for me-"

"Yes, of course! Anything."

"Shut up, Flame Brain, and listen!" The girl huffed. Happy placed both his paws over Natsu's mouth, and motioned for him to be quiet. After a moment of silence, Lucy continued, "I need you to go to the guild and get Levy to come over. Don't cause a commotion, just get her. Can you do that?" Lucy asked, but received no reply. Natsu, being the ever impulsive person that he is, jumped out the window as soon as Lucy finished her first sentence, racing full speed to the guild hall.

"Oh Mavis, what have I gotten myself into?" Lucy wondered aloud, as expected, the only answer she got was silence.

 _Could today get any worse?_


End file.
